1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fixture designs, and more particularly, to a battery module fixture capable of being fixed to a battery module.
2. Description of Related Art
With progress of information industry, various kinds of electronic devices are spread to users of all ages. In order to extend the requirement for the processing information content and the operational efficiency, various electronic devices are confronted with the mutual common problem that is the time efficiency of the power supply, as to such a problem, except developing electricity-saving manner for the electronic device itself, the common approach is to add spare battery that is portable to the electronic device.
Taking the electronic device such as desktop personal computer, notebook computer or server for example, generally a cache memory is installed on a mainboard of the electronic device. When the electronic device is turned on, a power supply unit provides power to the cache memory for storing the data in the cache memory, thereby data can be temporarily stored in the cache memory and not be vanished. However, when the electronic device is shut down, the power supply unit can not provide power supply any more, and the data stored in the cache memory will be accordingly vanished. Therefore, in order to reserve the data, it is common to install a cache memory battery module in the electronic device.
However, a battery module assembled in the electronic device mostly employs a fixing structure, and a common approach is to lock and discharge lots of screws to the base or use the base with complicated structure, thereby the battery module can be assembled in the electronic device and disassembled from the electronic device by the base. Accordingly, when it is necessary to disassemble/assemble the battery module from/to the base, assistant tools must be used to disassemble/assemble, thus causing inconveniency to the user.
Simultaneously, when disassembling/assembling the battery module from/to the base by the fixing structure manner such as screw lock, action of disassembling and assembling the screw may be often affected by the circumstance, thus causing the screw to be dropped or lost. Therefore, such conventional technology not only makes disassembling and assembling process slowly and then wastes time, but also adds cost for purchasing screws.
In addition, when the base with complicated structure is applied in the battery module, aligning step in the assembly becomes quite difficult, and the fabricating cost is also increased because of the conventional base with over complicated structure. Furthermore, if such base is assembled in the finite space of the electronic device such as server, wherein the finite space includes multiple inner components and is full of wirings, which will be quite difficult and inconvenient to disassemble or assemble whether by tools or without arms. Thus, such conventional technology is required to be improved.
As described above, fixing technology of the conventional technology may waste time and force, tools must be adopted in assembly/disassembly, and it is not easy to align when assembling, thereby resulting in much inconveniency in assembly or disassembly without good utility value. Accordingly, there exists a strong need in the art for a fixing technology to quickly and simply assemble/disassemble without tools.